The last 10 years have seen major advances in the field of microscopy with the development of new forms of microscopy and specimen preparation procedures. We have available to cancer investigators the ability to specifically tag proteins, carbohydrates, and nucleic acid sequences using specific antibodies or labeled complementary nucleic acid sequences. We can also facilitate the use of fluorescence molecules for localizing specific cellular structures, proteins and nucleic acids, and for viewing and measuring physiological alterations in specific organelles. With the increased variety and sophistication of microscopes utilized in the Core, the value added by the specialized knowledge of the Director Dr. Jay Jerome and the Core technicians becomes an essential component, enabling seasoned investigators to utilizes the tools and efficiently advising novice users on which of the variety of techniques is most appropriate to their research. The facility maintains a full service preparative laboratory and houses standard wide field fluorescent microscopes a Philips 400 Transmission (120 KeV) Electron Microscope, Philips 515 Analytical Scanning Electron Microscope, Philips CM-30 Intermediate Voltage (300 KeV) Transmission Electron Microscope, Zeiss 510 Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope, Zeiss upright and inverted widefield microscopes equipped for video and digital imaging, and a Arcturus Pixcell II Laser Dissection Microscope. The Zeiss inverted microscope is equipped with a temperature and environment controlled chamber for use with the Zeiss inverted microscope This allows along term, live cell experiments in a controlled CO2 environment. Funding of this Core is slightly different from the funding of other Cores. Usage of the CCCWFU-funded portion of the Microscopy Core Laboratory by Cancer Center approved project is by definition 100% since support is in the form of a charge-back supplement, which is only given to approved cancer-focused, funded projects. Over the past two years, due to the substantial reduction in the size of the Cancer Center in the current proposal we are requesting $20,516 which will be used as a supplement for fee for service charge by the laboratory to projects of CCWFU membership.